logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pizza Hut
1958–1967 The first Pizza Hut restaurant opened in 1958. 1967–1999, 2019–present Introduced in 1967, and designed in collaboration between Lippincott and Pizza Hut marketing executive Sam Moyers, this was the first logo to fully incorporate the iconic red roof. On June 17, 2019, the logo was revived by the company to promote the third season of Netflix's series Stranger Things (which fittingly takes place in the 1980s), again becoming their main logo alongside the 2014 logo. 1973–1975 This logo was only in use for a few years and, in print ads and television commercials, was usually accompanied by an image of a hand-drawn Pizza Hut restaurant. 1999–2014 In 1999, the chain launched a new logo, designed by Landor Associates, with a new script font and the dot on the "i" in "Pizza" was colored green (possibly representing margherita). Also, a yellow line was placed underneath the script. From 2010 to 2014, it was used as a secondary logo. 2008–2017 (International) This logo was used in countries in South America and was also used in Hong Kong, Israel, and Southeast Asia. It was introduced in 2008 and is used internationally until 2017. 2010 (North American prototype) This logo was only used at a series of prototype locations in Peoria and Peoria Heights in Illinois. This was used during a proposed reformatting which explored the concept of the restaurant chain changing to being exclusively a carry-out chain. This logo was eventually removed from said locations, and its branding was replaced by the next logo. 2010–2014 In February 2010, the "red roof" design was given a glossy look, and the script was modified. This logo was still used at some locations until the end of 2015. 2014 (North America) In February 2014, the yellow stripe at the bottom of the wordmark and the green dot on the "i" in "Pizza" were dropped from the logo, the wordmark was tilted and moved down further from the "red roof" design. This logo is still used in some countries. 2014–present In November 2014, Pizza Hut announced a major change to their menu and the look of their restaurants. They also announced a new logo and box design, which were launched on November 19. The logo consists of the short-lived logo in white, placed on a red circle drawn much akin to a brush stroke. The red circle also, appropriately, looks like tomato sauce being spread around on a pizza. On boxes, a variant which has only the roof inside the circle is used. Despite being replaced with the 1967 logo on advertising, this logo is also still being used on most locations, as well as the website and app. Category:Pizza Hut Category:Pizza Category:Restaurants Category:Kansas Category:Texas Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Yum! Brands Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:International Category:1958 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Fast food Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Hong Kong Category:Restaurant chains in Hungary Category:Restaurant chains in Israel Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Restaurant chains in Peru Category:Restaurant chains in the United Arab Emirates Category:Wichita Category:PepsiCo Category:Food and drink Category:Restaurant chains in El Salvador Category:Restaurant chains in Japan Category:Former PepsiCo brands Category:Restaurant chains in Colombia